Love Comes From Different People
by ADpkLilac9
Summary: One year after Guy and Connie have split. Guy has a new girlfriend and he thinks Connie doesn't. But when he finds out she isn't it that the love is coming from a different person then he thought it would. REVIEW!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Steven Brill owns The Mighty Ducks characters and anyone else from the movies. I do own Suzanne, Toni, Caitlin, and Rachel. Sorry this story will don't have any opening for ff.net member to be in the story. Hope you enjoy my newest story.

Title: Love Come From Different People

Chapter 1: Is that Connie and…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

POV: Guy

It's been almost a year since Connie and me broke up. I have been dating a girl named Suzanne for 8 months now and Connie still hasn't started dating. It's really weird that she hasn't started dating someone. I have this gut feeling she is and I know the person she is dating. It's like she is dating one of the Ducks. Julie finally broke up with Scooter after a month relationship. Can you believe this? Julie is going out with Captain ducks himself Charlie Conway. I would never think of those two together but they are very happy with each other. Charlie comes back from dates to the dorm all starry-eyed. It's nice to see him happy after Linda dumped him for some computer nerd. Well speaking of dates I have to go pick Suzanne up for ours. We are going to the movies. She wants to see some chick flick. I just got to her room and right then Connie and Julie come running out. Did Julie finally get Connie to double date with her? Nope Connie was just getting a soda. Julie is off with Charlie. I think they are going to the movies too. 

"Hey Guy. Suzanne I think is almost ready. Wanna come in?" Connie said.

" Um sure. I just hope she gets done soon movie is in 45 minutes and it takes 30 minutes to get there from Eden Hall," I replied.

" Connie are you talking to Guy? If so Hi honey." Suzanne said sweetly.

" Hey beautiful." I said right when she walked out. " Suzanne you look awesome." I answered.

" Connie you know your welcome to come with us. I don't want you sitting alone again on Friday night." Suzanne said.

" No I'll be fine. I may go hang out with the guys for a little. Well the ones without girlfriends. Speaking of that is Dwayne, Portman and Luis going out tonight too?" Connie asked.

" Yea they are Connie. I know Adam is in the room he is thinking of renting a movie and said to see if you wanted to join him. He said the others will be there." I said.

" No thanks. I'll call him and tell him thanks for the offer. Now you two off I don't want you to miss your movie." Connie answered strangely. 

" Okay Connie I'll see ya later. Have fun don't be ruining a perfect Friday night," Suzanne said.

We left the room and headed to our movie. Suzanne was the newest member of the Ducks. She got a scholarship and she moved from Connecticut to Minnesota. As she also says it's kind of like home but without the farms and Future Farmer of America walking around school. I'm really worried about Connie. I mean why would she turn down hanging with the guys when she said she was going to. There something really weird going on and I'm gonna found out soon.

POV: Connie

That was a close one. I hate having them worry about me so much. I mean I have been lying to them for a 11 months now. Everyone on the team thinks I'm still single and not looking. I'm not single. The fact is Adam and me have been seeing each other secretly for almost a year now. We go out every Friday and have fun. Speaking of Adam guess whose here.

" Hey Banksie. Ready to go to the movies?" I asked.

" Yup but Guy isn't going to the Mall's so we have to go there. We don't need to be caught." Adam answered.

So we head off to the movies. We just got there and so far so good no team mates or anything. The movie is very funny. I mean Adam doesn't mind chick flicks. He thinks that if I like them then he likes them too. He is so sweet. 

" Adam I love you very much." I said

" I love you too Connie." Adam whispered in my ear. We share a kiss and the next thing I know is I hear.

" Hi Connie didn't think you were coming. Connie… Adam?" …

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hope you enjoy. I know it has a different couple hook up. I wanted something new and different that no one else I hope hasn't done. PLEASE REVIEW! LATA!


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated. School started and I'm really busy. I mean I have only been in for 3 days and I'm busy with homework and cross-country practice. I hope I can start writing again. It is the same with all my stories. Also when I finish typing it I'll post my newest story Am I or Not. LATA!!!!!! 


End file.
